User talk:InuKago
Can I own a Clan and do some images on chararts? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:50, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Shadow please. (iloveshadow) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:52, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Yo, could i possibly be leader of RC? I'd have my OC lead.'Hiddenstar' 21:15, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Okay, i'll add them now and finish later. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:19, November 11, 2015 (UTC) If be delighted! Let me go to practice,, I'll make the to be when I get home.'Hiddenstar' 20:43, November 12, 2015 (UTC) I was just wondering something dumb, i don't have to request to join ShadowClan do I? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:09, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Yep. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:41, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Join Hi, it's me. Mind if I join your wiki? ~Spottedwing Am I allowed to make a Clan/Tribe/Other group? ~Spottedwing Okay. ~Spottedwing quick question, were we given permission to use WCCRP's chararts? i want to make some chararts, but i don't want any trouble either.'Hiddenstar' 22:18, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Oh I came up with good tribe names: Tribe of Setting Sun, Tribe of Howling Wolves, and Tribe of Falling Leaves. ~Spottedwing Sure,, I'll try to request to make her in a moment, just got back from my bro's game.'Hiddenstar' 23:37, November 13, 2015 (UTC) RE I will join a Clan. SkyClan's Meddy cat! Fennelmoon is a pale gray she-cat so pale she looks white with blue eyes. And I can be leader of that tribe. ~Spottedwing Mel... did you /ask/ to use blanks off of WCCRPW? — Flame ☀ 00:34, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Okay, just making sure. — Flame ☀ 00:36, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Also, could I possibly be an admin? — Flame ☀ 00:37, November 14, 2015 (UTC) I can be majorly active on here, but... okay. — Flame ☀ 00:39, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Alright thanks :) — Flame ☀ 00:41, November 14, 2015 (UTC) ---- Btw am I allowed to make the Tribe page? Or do you do it? ~Spottedwing hey, do you mind if i make my templates here that i made on WaW wiki? i can't stand copying and pasting the source code over and over.'Hiddenstar''' 00:45, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Good idea silver. I'm used to the other template. ~Spottedwing ok. i am asking you to remove my blanks. 00:49, 11/14/2015 Wikia Wordmark Would you like me to make one? I'd be more than happy to, but you'll need to tell me what you all want on it and what to say. — Flame ☀ 00:50, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Alright, just give me the details. — Flame ☀ 00:51, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I'll get on it when I can! :) — Flame ☀ 00:56, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Finished. — Flame ☀ 01:26, November 14, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean? Something like this? — Flame ☀ 01:29, November 14, 2015 (UTC) I'm not exactly sure what you mean, but I can try. What Clan do you want me to do? — Flame ☀ 01:31, November 14, 2015 (UTC)